Dissidia: A New Fantasy
by BahamutX978
Summary: Dissidia FF, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Bleach, One Pieace Xover. Another cycle in the war between harmony and discord rages on. Who shall be victorious in this battle; the Warrior of Cosmos, or the Warriors of Chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia or any of the characters included in this story, Final Fantasy or otherwise.

This is something that was born from my obssesive anticipation for Dissidia 012 next month. Its something I've had planned out for a while, and I hadn't wanted to start it yet, but as some who know me might know, I've got a bad habit with starting multiple stories and working on them all.

Anyway, this story won't just be limited to Final Fantasy characters in the war between Cosmos and Chaos, but I'll cover that at the end of the chapter.

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. Chaos, the God of Discord. Reigning from distant relms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed that the conflict would last forever, but..._

* * *

The many warriors who had been summoned by Cosmos were gathered together, prepared to clash with Warriors of Chaos in battle.

The first was a young man with blue armor with two gold horns on his helmet and a long cape, and had long silver hair. His name and past were unknown, even to himself. He was the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos, known only as the Warrior of Light.

The second was a young young man with black and blue armor and a cape, with his siver hair mostly covered by a multi-colored bandana. He was a passionate person, and possessed a strong sense of duty. He was a warrior with mastery over eight different weapons, and his name was Firion.

The third was the youngest of the group, a young boy with red armor with a large white headpiece on the helmet and a short white cape, and had blonde hair sticking out from under his helmet. Despite his youth, he was very intelligent, and unquestionably believed that there was nothing he couldn't do. His name was not known, but he was known by the legendary title of Onion Knight.

The fourth warrior was a young man that currently wore white and blue armor with a cape, and had long flowing silver hair. He was kind-hearted and trusting, and was gentle and humble towards everyone. He wields both the powers of light and darkness, and his name was Cecil Harvey.

The fifth warrior was a young man with brown hair, who wore light clothing in the color white with a cape. He was a cheerful and free-spirited adventurer, wandering where ever the wind took him. He was the mimic warrior, Bartz Klauser.

The sixth warrior was a young woman with her long curly blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a red sleeveless dress with long red gloves, white tights on her legs and red boots with heels as well as a pale pink cape. She was pure and innocent girl, and possessed vast magical potential inside her. She was half-Esper, and her name was Terra Branford.

The seventh warrior was a young man wearing an indigo uniform with no sleeves and a metal pauldron and a metal bracer on his left arm, and had blonde hair spiked up in the front. He was usually quiet and aloof, though he looked out for his comrades, even if he did have doubts beneath his usually calm demeanor. Wielding a massive sword, he was Cloud Strife.

The eighth warrior was a young man with a black leather jacket with fur along its collar over a white shirt and black pants, with brown hair and a a scar on his face. He was a taciturn loner with the pride and courage of a lion, wielding a weapon that was a sword with a revolver chamber and gun handle known as a gunblade. His name was Squall Leonhart.

The ninth warrior was a short young man with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a teal vest over a sleeveless white shirt and blue pants with several belts, as well as a long monkey-like tail. Energetic, and possessing a sharp wit, he was a cunning thief, though all is lost when it comes to women with him. He was Zidane Tribal.

The tenth warrior was a young man with messy blonde hair wearing torn black overalls over an equally torn yellow hooded shirt with its left sleeve torn off and in its place was a dark blue pauldron and gauntlet, and around his neck was a pendant that resembled a design on his right pants leg. He was light-hearted and enthusiastic youth, he was an ace player of a sport called Blitzball. He was known as Tidus.

The eleventh warrior was short woman, the only non-human amongst the group. She had blonde hair, tan skin, a brownish button nose, and long pointed ears. She wore a robe with black and white stripes with gold linings. She was a Tarutaru, and a poweful wizard who was well-known in her own world for her haughter laughter and overall arrogant nature. She was known as Shantotto.

The twelfth warrior was a young man with light blonde hair wearing a loose vest over no shirt and dark pants as well as gauntlets and steel boots that went up to his knees. A confident youth with big dreams, he fearlessly enters even the fiercest of battles. He was called Vaan.

The thirteenth warrior was a young woman with pink hair wearing a white military-styled uniform adorned with several belts with a brown mini-skirt and a red cape and brown knee-length boots. Her mannerisms and speech were harsh, though she did possess a gentle heart beneath them. Her real first name was unknown, and she went by the name of "Lightning" Farron.

The thirteen of them continued their adavance to the battlefield. As they made their way, they were joined by several others, their allies and fellow Cosmos warriors.

One of them was a young man with blonde hair, wearing dark blue armor on his torso and sivler armor on his legs. This warrior was above all slefless, possessing a stong sense of justice and would always do what he belived was the right thing to do, even should the world turn against him. His name was Ramza Beoulve

Another was a boy with brown hair that was similar to Cloud's who wore primarily black clothes with baggy pants and several belts and zippers. He was upbeat brave, and always willing to risk his life for those he considered friends, though he could be simple-minded at times. His greatest weapon was the strength of his heart, and he was known as Sora.

Another was a boy with spiky orange hair wearing black kimono robes. He was Soul Reaper, and his weapon was known as a zanpakuto, a sword that was born from his soul. Though he could be stubborn, impulsive, and short-tempered, he also possessed a stong desire to protect others. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Another was a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange and black jacket and orange pants with a black headband around his forehead with a metal plate that had a symbol that resembled a leaf on it. He was a shinobi from a place called Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was also a Jinchuriki, meaning that inside him was sealed a great beast known as the Kyuubi. He was often loud, energetic, and impatient, but was also stong-willed, considerate for those precious to him, and always refused to give up. He was called Naruto Uzumaki.

Another was a young man dressed simply, wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and a straw hat on his messy black hair. He was a pirate, and captain of a crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates, and whose body acted as if it was made of rubber, a power he had gained from eating a Devil's Fruit called the Gum Gum Fruit. While usually simple-minded, he would go to great lengths to protect his friends. He loved adventure and had the dream of one day becoming the Pirate King, his name was Monkey D. Luffy.

Many of them looked from one another, exchanging expressions of confidence, worry, or calmness. Above the seventeen Warriors of Cosmos, the clouds began to come together and take the shape of a beautiful woman. As this happened, manga burst out from the ground a distance from them. The magma began taking the shape of a giant monstrous figure, and several people seemed to be walking out of it.

A man in silver heavy armor with a large sword with large horns extending out to the sides from his helmet. He lived for battle, and was sworn enemy to the Warrior of Light. He was Chaos' right-hand, Garland.

A man long, wild blonde hair wearing regal gold armor and an elegant purple cape. He was ruthless, and possessed an insatiable lust for power and to rule of all. He would sell even his own soul for power, and he was known as Emperor Mateus.

What appeared to be a woman with wild gray hair wearing almost nothing with flowing black and red cape with two tentacles coming out of her right and left sides. Though she looked human, she was actually an existance that wished to all to return to nothingness. This being was known as the Cloud of Darkness.

Another man clad in armor of the deepest night, with a cape that was just as dark. He was a mysterious man who walked the path of darkness, though some might think he seemed a bit misplaced on the side of Chaos. He was brother to Cecil, and his name was Golbez.

Another figure clad in armorthat was a sky blue color with a cape. He was a magus of supreme darkness who, like the Cloud of Darkness, wished to return all to the Void. He was Exdeath.

The next was a man that looked like a clown, wearing clothes made of many colors that looked as if it had been made from many different ones stitched together. His mind was twisted, and he found no greater pleasure than in destruction. This insane man was known as Kefka Palazzo.

The next man had long, silver hair, and wore a black cloak. He wielded an impossibly long katana, and possessed incredible fighting prowess. This sinister man was called Sephiroth.

The next was woman wearing a flowing, revealing red gown, with long silver hair that was also styled to look like horn and black wings. She was sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage, and the abilty to control space and time. She was Ultimecia.

The next was a man with silver hair that was dressed rather effeminately. This man was sadistic, narcissistic, and intelligent, as well as possessing great magical power. This self-centered schemer was known as Kuja.

The next was a rugged man wearing no shirt, with scars covering his body and tattoo on his chest that was the same as the pendant that Tidus wore. This man was rough-spoken, and enjoyed a good brawl, but otherwise also seemed misplaced on the side of Chaos. A former Blitzball star, he was Jecht, Tidus' father.

The next was a man wearing silver silver armor. In his world, he was known as a Judge Magister, the elite warrior and supreme enforcer of the law of the Archadian Empire. He was known as Gabranth.

The next was what appeared to be an old man wearing brightly colored robes. Despite his frail appearance, he was not actually human, and was actually a being known as a fal'Cie. He was called Barthandelus.

The next was a young man wearing red and gold armor. Though honorable and idealistic, he also firmly believed that the ends justify the means and would do whatever it takes to fulfil his goals. He was once Ramza's best friend, and his name was Delita Heiral.

The next was a man with tan skin wearing a black hooded coat with white hair. He was Nobody, a being without a heart, and possessed the power of nothingness. He was the Superior of a group known as Organization XIII, and was known as Xemnas.

The next was a man with brown hair wearing white kimono robes. He was a powerful and intelligent man, who was always carefully planning and desired his own personal gain. His name was Sousuke Aizen.

The next was a boy with black hair wearing black robe with red clouds on it. He was a shinobi like Naruto, and formerly of the same village of Konoha, he now only desired its destruction at his hands to satiate his now warped sense of revenge. He was once Naruto's friend, and his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

The final man was large with black hair and beard. He was a ruthless pirate and would do whatever it took for his own abitions. His name was Marshall D. Teach, though he was more commonly known as Blackbeard.

* * *

And theres the prologue. I had considered several other characters and series, but in the end, I decided to keep it primarily Final Fantasy characters. And on that subject, I've played most Final Fantasy games, except XI, so Shantotto's portayal will be based on her Dissidia and 012 appearances, if theres any difference. I've also included Ramza of Tactics, which in my opinion, should have already happened even though he is from a spin-off game. Sora was included since I just enjoy Kingdom Hearts, and he has already interacted with several Final Fantasy characters, even if they aren't the same ones from their games. And then we get to the anime/manga characters, Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo. I had considered several other series, such as Dragon Ball/Z's Son Goku, which I left out because his series just seems too powerful, even if I plan to scale everyone's "power level" into equality, -man's Allen Walker, which I left out because I've fallen far behind on that series, and haven't had the time to catch up lately and I want to include up-to-date characters for the most part with some exceptions. Other series were Shaman King, Buso Renkin, and YuYu Hakusho but decided against them for various reasons. I chose the three I did since they're often considered the "Big 3" of Jump.

Also, these won't be only characters, as I'll also be including the others added to 012 in this, plus some others. If anyone has any requests, I may take some into consideration, though I've already picked out the majority of the characters that I plan to include.

Anyway, please review and let me hear your thoughts. Next chapter will be out next month at the earliest, after I've played a good amount of 012.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia or any of the characters included in this story, Final Fantasy or otherwise.

Well, the american release of Dissidia 012 is right around the corner, and after playing the demo and my friends imported copy, I can't wait. And heres is the second chapter. Its longer than the first, and quite a lot of stuff happens here.

To narutofan1091 - Sorry, no Fairy Tale characters in here. Nothing against the series, its just that I decided to draw the line at the series from the first chapter. I had a lot of potential series in the planning stage of this story, more than whats here in the final product, but I decided that I didn't want to make this too convoluted with so many different series and decided to limit myself to only the five addtional one that I went with.

* * *

**The War Between Harmony and Discord**

The Warriors of Cosmos and the Warriors of Chaos briefly stood in their place for a moment, staring each other down. Then, without warning, the beast of magma that Chaos had taken the form of let out a mighty roar, and the woman in the clouds that Cosmos had become held her hand out as she pointed forward and they all began their charge. The first to meet in battle were the Warrior of Light and Garland, brfiefly clashing their blades before the Warrior of Light ran past him. Garland was about to pursue but was halted as Ichigo's large blade, Zangetsu, clashed with Garland's own massive sword. As Garland was preoccupied with Ichigo, Luffy came at Garland from behind. He threw his arm back as it stretched out, but behore he could complete his attack, he jumped up just in time to avoid a punch from Jecht. Changing his target, he threw an extensionless punch at Jecht, who caught the fist and threw a punch of his own, which Luffy caught as well, and the two stood as they were locked in combat, both refusing to give an inch to their opponent.

Bartz and Naruto ran forward, evading a heavy rain of purple energy arrows that Ultimecia fired upon them. As they did, Naruto made a series of seals with his hands and in a cloud of smoke, several copies of himself appeared. All of them continued their advance, heasing towards Ultimecia's location. She was not worried however, and her energy arrows pierced through each of the many Narutos, and Bartz as well. Then, all those she had struck down vanished in a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto and Bartz were upon her. Unfortunately, she and another had been ready for their plan, and they suddenly found themselves imobilzed in a trap that had been set by the Emperor, who overlooked their situation from atop a nearby cliff with a malevolent grin. However, despite his overconfidence, he was still on his guard, and was able to evade an attack from Sora, who wielded a weapon that was in the shape of a key, known as the Keyblade the Kingdom Key. Making a strategic retreat, the Emperor fled from a direct confrontation as the cliff was shattered by an earthquake created by Blackbeard, who laughed at his own power. Lucky for Sora, he managed to get out of there before the destruction.

Back with Bartz and Naruto, Ultemicia was just about to finish them off with a flurry of crimson energy swords, by they were saved by the sudden intervention of Ramza, who blocked the attack with his shield before he charged at Ultimecia with his sword, though she merely disappeared as she teleported to a different location. Glancing back to make sure his comrades were safe, he received a thumbs-up from Bartz, and the three of them charged off together. They were joined shortly after by Zidane and the Onion Knight, and they set out on a joint attack on the nearest targets, the Cloud of Darkness and Exdeath. Avoiding a large blast of one of the Cloud of Darkness' particle beams, they continued their charge as they split off into two groups of Zidane, Bartz, and Naruto to attack Exdeath, and Ramza with the Onion Knight going after the Cloud of Darkness. Zidane led the attack on Exdeath while Naruto and Bartz circled around and attacked from the sides. However, a sphereical barrier surounded their target, deflecting their attack. With Ramza and the Onion Knight, the kid ran ahead, leaping at her, ready to cut her down with his sword. But before the attack connected, she faded into the ground and reappeared behind him. Letting loose a small blast at him, it was deflected just in time as Ramza got between the two and raised his shield t block it.

Meanwhile, the Warrior of Light continued his own charge, eventualy coming face to face with Delita. Attack with their swords at the same time, they both struck the others shield. The two then engaged in a display of their swordsmanship, both keeping up with the other, neither giving their opponent an inch. As these two skilled warriors engaged each other, Kuja hovered above them. With a smirk, he fired down several Holy orbs at the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos, not caring if he also hit one of his allies to do it. Both looked up to see the magic that was intended to hit them, and backed away from the other, narrowly avoiding the attacks. Kuja frowned at his attacks missing, when he felt an explosion behind him. He glances behind him to see Golbez, having used a rock to block a powerful fire spell that Terra had attempted to blast Kuja with while he was distracted. Golbez commented on the others carelessness, and Kuja seethed at the situation, claiming that the girl had tried to make a fool of him. As for Terra, she suddenly found herself under fire by non-elemental Ruin spells, all fired by Barthandelous. She fired a few blasts of her own Holy spell to cancel them out, but there were too many for her to handle. She braced herself for impact, but was saved by the intervention of Vaan and Firion. Using their shields, they blocked the remaining magical projectiles. Firion then brew his bow, while Vaan drew one of his own many weapons, a gun. The two fire at Barthandelous, whom easily blocks the projectiles with a laugh. Then suddenly, the fal'Cie found himself under the assault of powerful fire and lightning spells, all from Shantotto, who held her hand next to her mouth as she laughed at her own destructive power. Barthandelus survived, but he was none too pleased at what had happened, and cast a powerful Ruinga spell with the intended target being the Tarutaru mage.

In another part of the battle, Lightning charged at Sephiroth, firing at him in rapid succession with a gun she drew from a case that hung from the back of her belt. He blocked each bullet with ease, slicing them with his blade. He then charged at the woman, slashing at her. Lighting jumped over the man and his sword, and her gun transformed into a sword, and engaged the man in close combat. Each of her own attacks were expertly parried by the man's blade. Sephiroth then leaped back a distance and swung his sword through the air, sending a shockwave from it it at her. Unable to avoid it in time she raised her Blazefire Saber to block. But before she was hit, Cloud intervened, blocking the shockwave with his massive Buster Sword, then moving in to engage Sephiroth himself. Their blades met, and Cloud glared at the other man. Lightning was about to lend her support, but turned around just in time to block the sword of Sasuke. The two then proceeded to trade blows. Lightning then broke away from her opponent, and cast a powerful Thundara spell, which Sasuke evaded and performed series of seals with his hand before releasing a large firebal from his mouth. The female soldier dodged the blast of flames, then returned to engaging the boy in close combat.

Elsewhere, Squall evaded a viscious onlslaught of magic fired by Kefka, who let didn't bother to contain his insane laughter. A barrage of fire, ice, and lightning elemental spells were pelted at Squall. He blocked some of them with his Revolver, while he evaded others. He then blinked for a moment, then found himself suddenly surounded by energy arrows without warning, courtesy of Ultimecia. Kefka yelled at the which for trying to 'steal his fun.' Evading and deflecting the arrows, the young man narrowly avoided certain doom, much to Utimecia's displeasure. He then charged at Ultimecia, who flew away from Squall, though he gave chase. Kefka briefly sulked at the loss of his prey before leaping into the air to avoid a blitzball that Tidus had kicked at him. With a sadistic look of pleasure, he cast an ice spell, shooting a large chunk of ice that split into many fragments at the blitzball star, who weaved through the many incoming projectiles, then charged at the insane clown. He swung his sword at Kefka once he was in range, though the clown backflipped over it, laughing in a manner that would make most think that he took nothing seriously. With a wave of his hands, a powerful Thundaga spell was cast with Tidus as the target, who didn't seem like he would be able to dodge it in time. However, just before he we struck by it, he was pushed out of the way by Luffy, who took the spell head on, but took no damage thanks to his rubber body. Tidus stood by Luffy's side as Kefka was joined by Jecht. Tidus charged forward, eager to take on his father.

At a different area of the battlefield, Cecil blocked the Ethereal Blades of Xemnas with his own sword, then found himself also under attack by Gabranth. While Xemnas didn't really care about his own ally, he was not against using numbers to overwhelm their enemies. Doing his best to defend himself, Cecil glowed with a dark energy, and was then wearing different, black armor, as he changed from his Paladin form into his Dark Knight form. Attempting to turn this struggle in his favor, he stabbed his blade into the ground and black flames errupted from the ground, and approached his two enemies. The two both dodged the flames and came at Cecil from opposite sides. Without hesitation, he faced Gabranth as he came at him first, blocking his blades as Xemnas came at him from behind. Despite this situation, Cecil did not fear the Nobody. He trusted his allies, knowing that he could count on them to have his back. His faith was proved to be well plaed, as just before the Ethereal Blades could strike him, the were blocked by Sora's Kingdom Key. Sora then glowed, and his black clothes became red as he entered his Drive Form, Valor Form. He also gained a second, white Keyblade, and used them both to combat Xemnas's two Ethereal Blades, and forced the Nobody away from his comrade. With Cecil, he glowed with a right, white light as became a Paladin once more, and pushed the Judge Magister away. He then heard his name being called out, and leaped away from his opponent just in time to avoid a powerful spell burst up from underneath him. Looking around, he saw Golbez nearby, and slashed his sword at his brother, who disappeared and teleported a short distance away. Behind Cecil, Gabranth chose this moment to act, and aimed to attack the Paladin from behind, but his sword was blocked Firion's, giving his ally the opportunity to pursue another opponent. Firion then unleashed each of his weapons on Gabranth for his powerful Weaponsmaster attack.

Back with Cloud, he continued to do battle with Sephiroth, parrying the long katana with his own massive sword. As they continued to clash, Cloud misstepped, giving the man before an opening, which was all that Sephiroth needed, and the massive Buster Sword was knocked from his hands and landed several feet away. Arrogantly, Sephiroth held his blade to Cloud's throat, but didn't strike him down just yet. He then pulled his sword back, and held it at his side, taunting the disarmed Cloud. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and leaped back several feet, just in time to avoid a kick from a new combatant, a woman with long brown hair. She was Tifa Lockhart, who was from the same world as Cloud and Sephiroth, and one of the Warriors of Cosmos. Pursuing Sephiroth, she rushed at him and threw a punch at the silver haired man, who easily sidestepped her many attacks while Cloud ran to pick up his fallen weapon so that he could aid his comrade. Launch a flurry of punches and kicks at him, the man easily dodged each one, obviously toying with her. However, he evidently grew bored with her quickly, and effortlessly caught one of her feet as it neared his face. He then raised his sword to strike her down, but before it made contact, it was blocked by a massive Buster Sword. However, this sword was not Cloud's, and the one who wielded it was man dressed similarly, though his uniform was black, and had long and spiky black hair. This man was another of the Warriors of Cosmos from Cloud's world, and his name was Zack Fair. Grinning, he drove Sephiroth back and away from Tifa as another woman approached her who had long brown hair in a braid and wore a pink dress. She was one more of the Warriors of Cosmos, Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith used her magic to heal Tifa as Cloud joined Zack against Sephiroth. He parried both of their large blades, but their tactics were seeming to get the best of him. It was then that Tifa rejoined the fight, and kicked at Sephiroth, who dodged it as Cloud and Zack attack him from both sides, but before their attacks could connect, both of their swords were blocked, Cloud's by a red rapier-like sword, and Zack's by another Buster Sword. The two who had protected Sephiroth were both fellow Warriors of Chaos, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewely.

With Squall, he continued to pursue Ultimecia, the sorceress fleeing as she fired crimson swords at Squall, who knocked aside each blade effortlessly. Once he was close enough, he lunged at Ultimecia, intent on taking her out here. However, just before his gunblade made contact with her flesh, it was blocked and parried by another gunblade, this one wielded by a young man with short blonde and a scar on his forehead similar to Squall's own scar. He was a Warrior of Chaos and Ultimecia's knight, Seifer Almasy, and was a former comrade to Squall. With a smug grin, he motioned with his free hand for his foe to come at him, and he and Squall engaged in a display of swordplay. While her knight fought with his rival, Ultimecia was already readying a powerful spell to take out the Warrior of Cosmos, though before she could launch it at its target, she found herself under fire by a hail of bullets. She avoided them, and looked towards the source, and saw a young man with long black hair swinging towards her on a rope that seemed to defy gravity and didn't seem to be connected to anything and firing his machine gun at her. This man was another of the Warriors of Cosmos, and he was known as Laguna Loire. To avoid the bullets, Ultimecia flew backwards as Laguna landed on the ground and stumbled and tripped. Intent on taking advantage of the opening caused by the foolish man's clumsiness, she raised her hand to fired her crimson blades at him, but stopped as a spinning, round blade weapon flew past her and narrowly avoided hitting her. The weapon circled back around her and onto the left arm of a young woman with long black hair with caramel brown highlights. She was Rinoa Heartilly, another of the Warriors of Cosmos, and a sorceress like Ultimecia. As her Blaster Edge returned to her, she raised her hands, and cast a powerful Firaga spell with Ultimecia as its target.

In another location, Ichigo slid back after blocking a powerful attack from Garland. The leader of the Warriors of Chaos was powerful, and his brute strength showed it. Garland was about to charge at the substitute Soul Reaper once more, but hestitated as an arm was held in front of him. Aizen, having grown bored of sitting back and doing nothing thus far had decided that he wanted to engage the Warrior of Cosmos that was also from the same world. Having no problem with this, Garland nodded and made his way to find another opponent to do battle with. With a look of condescending smugness, Aizen drew his own Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. In an instant, he was already behind Ichigo before he could react, and was about to cut him down with his sword when it struck a triangular shield. Then, his body was encased in ice as a wave of it swept over him. At a distance, two girls who looked to be the same age as Ichigo stood. Both were fellow Warriors of Cosmos from his world, and they were Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue. Then, the ice shattered, and Aizen stood there, completely unharmed, having effortlessly freed himself. Glancing at the two girls momentarily, he deemed them no threat and returned his attention to Ichigo, who had charged at him. Aizen blocked the large Zanpakuto with his own, and easily held back Ichigo. He then vanished as he quickly backed away, avoiding a powerful kick that had been aimed at his head. The person in question was a young looking humanoid girl with with long ears and pale hair. She was the Elvaan girl Prishe, another of the Warriors of Cosmos. She stomped herfoot in frustration, and swore profusely, much more than slightly annoyed that her attack had missed. Her rant was cut short as Ichigo was behind her, blocking a slash that had been meant to strike her from a pale man with black hair and what appeared to be a white half helmet with a horn on the side. He was Ulquiorra Cifer, a subordinate of Aizen, and another of the Warriors of Chaos. Angry that she had almost been caught off guard, Prishe charged at her would-be assailant, and to threw a punch at him.

Cecil chased after Golbez, with the latter casting several spells that fired lasers at the Paladin. Blocking each one, he continued to give chase. As he got close, he slashed at Golbez, who teleported just as the blade was about to strike him. Cecil stumbled, giving Golbez an opening as he reappeared behind Cecil, and held his hands up and he prepared to cast a spell of his, Cosmic Ray. But before he could a spear came down from the air and landed between the two, and with it was a man in dragon-like dark purple armor. This man was Kain Highwind, another of the Warriors of Cosmos. Picking his spear out of the ground, he stabbed at Golbez, who barely dodged it before teleporting away. Kain offered his hand to Cecil to help his friend up, and the Paladin gladly took the Dragoon's help. Then suddenly, a magical crest appeared near them and shot out projectiles at them, another one of the Emperor's traps. They quickly split up, and went in different directions to avoid the projectiles. As they fled, mines started to appear and explode around them. The two ran through the minefield, eventually joining back up together, and caught sight of the Emperor and ran towards him. However, as they approached him, several mines floated into their path and set off a particularly powerful explosion and sent the two flying and they landed at the Emperor's feet. He stood over the two, ready to finish them off here when a arrow flew at him, and was followed by a few more. Deciding it was best to flee once again, he flew back to avoid them. As Cecil and Kain got to their feet, they were joined by a blonde woman in white who stopped before them and cast a green light upon them as she used her Cure spell to heal their injuries. She was Rosa Farrell, a close friend of both Cecil and Kain, and one more of the Warriors of Cosmos.

Bartz stuck his sword into the ground, and held onto the Onion Kinght's cape, both of them trying to avoid being drawn into the dark vortex that Exdeath had created. Ramza, Zidane, and Naruto had left to aid the rest of their allies, leaving these two to deal with the villains of their respective worlds. As Bartz held on for dear life, he saw the Cloud of Darkness apear in front of him, and begin to charge up one of her particle beams. But before she could fire her powerful blast, she was struck by an ice spell, causing her to accidentally shift her aim on Exdeath as the blast let loose. The armored being ceased his vortex and teleported out of the way of the blast. Bartz and the Onion Knight were then joined by Terra, who landed beside them and was followed by Vaan. Tanking her for the asistance, the four stood together as Exdeath and th Cloud of Darkness were joined by Blackbeard. Bartz and Vaan charged forward, both of them armed with swords, but stumbled as the ground shook from a powerful earthquake that Blackbeard created. As the large man laughed, he saw two ice spells flying at him that Terra and the Onion Knight had cast on him, and ceased his quake to dodge them. He then saw Bartz and Vaan get in close, and caught their swords before they could slash him, and then throws them at their other two companions. As they colide with Terra and the Onion Knight, the four lay piled on the ground, and Blackbeard, Exdeath, and the Cloud of Darkness surrounded them. But then, before they could attack the fallen Warriors of Cosmos, mist began to gather and take the form of a serpent-like dragon and drove the three off. Bartz, Terra, Vaan, and the Onion Knight were then joined by a young woman with green hair dressed in green. She was a summoner by the name of Rydia, and was one more of the Warriors of Cosmos.

With Lightning and Sasuke, the two continued their duel and both fought fiercely against the other. Backing away, Lightning cast several Ruin spells which Sasuke easily dodged. Lightning was about return to close combat when she found herself under fire by Ruin spells as well as another joined in on the fight. The person in question was a tall man with dark hair dressed in white and blue. He was Cid Raines, and was another Warrior of Chaos. Sasuke briefly glanced at his ally, though he said nothing before he attempted to return to fighting with Lightning was he dodged back to avoid Naruto, who held a sphere of spinning energy in his hand and slam it into the ground where Sasuke had been, causing dust and debris to fly about. The blonde than jumped back and stood beside Lightning, who gave him and glare and said she hadn't needed any help. But before their exchange could continue, Sasuke was charging at them, his fist surounded by electricity. The two Warriors of Cosmos leaped to the sides to avoid him. He then turned, and continued his charge towards Naruto. The blonde made seals with his hand and several copies of him appeared. Most of the clones ran at Sasuke, while one stayed behind and helped him form another sphere of spinning energy. Sasuke easily dispatched the clones that Naruto had created, and continued to rush towards his former friend. As he did, he was met by Naruto, and their two attacks clashed before they were sent flying back by the force they created. They both landed on their feet, and charged at eachother once more. Naruto did his best to evade Sasuke's blade, but that meant he was also unable to counterattack. Then suddenly, the ground beneath the two shattered, as a single fist struck it with a powerful blow. The fist belonged to Sakura Haruno, who had once also been Sasuke's team mate, and was currently another of the Warriors of Cosmos. Seeing the two, Sasuke decided that he would leave them for now, not wanting to deal with the remnants of his past right now. The two then prepared to pursue, but stopped as Lightning called out for them to look out. They then just managed to avoid a powerful Ruinga spell from Raines. The older woman then briefly scolded the two on their inattentiveness on the battlefield.

With Luffy and Tidus, they had joined togather to face off against Jecht and Kefka. Sending a punch at the clown as his arm stretched, Luffy grabbed onto the nearest objest as Kefka dodged it, and clotheslined him as he was pulled toward him as it retracted. Kefka was none too pleased, and hit him with a powerful Firaga spell that sent him flying into Tidus as he was struck in the gut by his father's fist. The two quickly got to their feet, just in time to see a dragon fly over them and a flap its wings and send a shockwave at the other two combatants. They were then joined by a young woman with brown hair in a kimono who got off of the dragon's back. She was Yuna, and was a Warrior of Cosmos. Then suddenly, a chain fell from the sky, and pulled up the upper half of a beast bound in chains. Nearby, a man with blue hair known as Seymour Guado was its summoner, and he was a Warrior of Chaos.

With Sora, he was still in Valor Form as he faced off against Xemnas, his two Keyblades clashing with the Nobody's two Ethereal Blades. As they fought, Sora felt something behind him, and turned around to see a dark, shadow-like creature. He leaped away to avoid it, just in time to avoid the attack of another man who beared a resemblance to Xemnas. This man went by the name of Ansem, Seeker of Darness, and he was another Warrior of Chaos. Just then, someone else leaped into the fray, and attack Ansem, then landed next to Sora. This person was a boy of similar age, and had silver hair, and wielded Keyblade that looked like a demon-like wing with an angel wing near the tip. They were then joined by a girl with red hair and a flowery Keyblade. These two were close friends of Sora and were also amongst the Warriors of Cosmos and were known as Riku and Kairi respectively. Sora reverted to his normal form and he and Riku charged at Xemnas and Ansem with their Keyblades, and Kairi followed though stayed at stayed at a distance so as not to be in the way but close enoug in case she was needed. She knew she wasn't as strong as her friends, but she wouldn't hestitate to lend a hand if her friends were in trouble. Sora attacked Xemnas as Ansem's Guardian blocked Riku. The two would occasionally trade opponents to try and get the best of them, though their foes managed to defend themselves. As Kairi stood back, she heard someone behind her and saw a boy in dark armor who held a gear-like Keyblade behind her. He raised his weapon to attack her, and charged at the girl. She blocked his attack, but her Keyblade was knocked out of her hand by it. Sora saw Kairi was in trouble, and called out to her as he tried to go to her, but his path was blocked by a copy of Xemnas who created a barrier. Just as the boy, who was known as Vanitas, was about to strike her down, a barrier formed around Kairi that was created by a young woman with blue hair and a Keyblade of her own whose name was Aqua. Then, a boy with spiky blonde hair with a Keyblade attacked and drove back Vanitas, who landed next to an old man with no hair. The boy, who was called Ventus, then made sure Aqua and Kairi were alright. They then turned to face Vanitas, and the old man, who was known as Master Xehanort. Then, Xehanort materialized a Keyblade of his own just in time to block the attack of a young man with brown hair who tried to attack him from behind. He was also called Terra, and after his surprise attack was blocked, Vanitas rushed him, and Terra retreated back to join his allies, and arrived to where Kairi, Aqua, and Ventus were at the same time as Sora and Riku.

The Warrior of Light was having a tough time as he tried to fight off his nemesis Garland at the same time as Delita and Kuja. He avoid a Holy spell, then blocked Garland's massive sword with his shield and Delita's sword with his own. He then backed off and parried Garland's attacks as best he could while he watched Delita and Kuja for when they would next come at him. His split focus was making his fight even more difficult as he tripped, and just barely managed to hold back Garland, but was defenseless against Delita, who began to charge at him. But just before he could cut down the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos, Delita's sword was blocked by Zidanes daggers. Kuja seeing an opening, began to ready an Ultima spell to take out two of the Warriors of Cosmos, with the cost being two of his allies being a small price to pay as far as he was concerned. But as he was about to cast it, his spel was hit by a similar one, and Ramza charged at Kuja, who flew upwards to avoid his blade. He then went to aid Zidane and helped drive off Delita and the two surrounded Garland, who backed off from the nameless warrior. Ramza helped the Warrior of Light to his feet, and Zidane stood between them and Garland, Delita, and Kuja. Then suddenly, a black dragon flew overhead, and shot several powerful blasts from its mouth, and the trio was joined by a girl who was Zidane's height, who cast a Cure spell on the Warrior of Light. Her name was Garnet, and was a Warrior of Cosmos as well.

The group of four was then joined with the rest of their allies as they each arrived one by one after another. Similarly, Garland, Delita, and Kuja were unharmed and the rest of the Warriors of Chaos prsent joined them. Above them, Chaos and Cosmos clashed, and there was suddenly a bright flash of light.

* * *

The Warrior of Light awoke suddenly, finding himself lying on the ground of the Order's Sanctuary, the place where Cosmos would often be. Looking around, he saw the Goddess of Harmony sitting on her throne, and quickly walked towards her.

"Cosmos! Are you okay?" he asked her with concern as he approached.

"Yes, I will be alright." she replied. "I am weakened after the last battle, but I will recover."

"That is good to hear. Where is everyone else?"

"They were all scattered after the battle, during the final clash between Chaos and myself. They have all been flung to different corners of this world."

"Are they alright? Could they be injured?" he asked, his earlier concern for Cosmos, now directed at his comrades.

"Yes, they will be fine. I used my power to make sure they would be okay." she said. "But I am sorry. I was not strong enough to defeat Chaos."

"Its alright; it isn't your fault." the nameless man said to ease her troubles.

* * *

Terra looked around the place that he had gathered with the allies of his that he could find after he had awoken. He looked first at Lightning, leaning silently against a a stone pillar, than at Cloud across from her, who was just as quiet with his eyes closed as he was deep in thought. Garnet was siting down nearby with her back leaning on a rock.

"Terra. Cloud. Lightning." Cecil called out as he and Ramza approached the group.

"You guys find didn't anyone else, did you?" Terra asked.

"I am afraid that we did not." Ramza said as he shook his head.

"So its just us for now?" Garnet asked as she stood up.

"It would appear to be that way." Cecil said.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Zack asked as he looked around at his group.

"We could wait here for Cosmos to contact us." Aqua suggested.

"Thats one option, but we also could go looking for her." Kain said.

"Its most likely that shes at the Order's Sanctuary, but who knows how close we are to it. We have no idea where we are right now." Riku said. "We could be all the way on the other side of the world from it."

"So then we've got a tough choice either way..." Laguna commented.

* * *

"Well, none of us are injured, so whatever we decide to do, we should be up for it." Sakura said as she had finished checking the rest of her group for injuries.

"Even so, we still need to be careful." Tifa said.

"But we can't be too careful, or we'll never get anything done, right?" Bartz said.

"Yeah, hes right!" Naruto agreed. "Besides, me and Bartz can take care of any of Chaos' goons that we run into!"

"Thats right!" Bartz said as he and Naruto did a high five. Both of them were then hit over the head by Sakura who scolded them for being too carefree. Aerith giggled a bit at the display.

* * *

"We can not be too reckless right now." Rosa said to rest in her group, looking from Luffy, to Firion, to Rukia, and finally Ventus.

It was then that glowing light appeared before them, as well as the locations of each of the other Warriors of Cosmos, the light then took the form of a transparent woman. "Cosmos!" Ventus said with surprise.

"_Everyone, I must ask a favor of you all._" she said. "_You wear all scattered across this world when Chaos and I clashed. I am weak after the last battle, and am unable to use my powers to reunite you all._"

* * *

"So then what do you need, Cosmos?" Sora asked. Squall, Rinoa, and Orihime also listen intently.

"_I need you all to find the light, that even in broken world could never fade._"

* * *

"_I need you to find the light of the Crystals._"

"The Crystals?" Terra repeated. She looked over to her companions, Vaan, Tidus, Yuna, and the Onion Knight. Tidus shrugged, unsure of what they were as well.

* * *

"_The Crystals embody the strength to face despair. With all of you gathered, there is hope yet to defeat Chaos, and save the world._"

Ichigo stood with Rydia, Zidane, Kairi and Prishe, all listening closely.

"_The path to the Crystals will be perilous..._"

Prishe punched her palm in anticipation at this comment.

"_And different for each and every one of you._"

* * *

"_But you must believe in and follow __your own path. Even if you know not where that path leads._"

"Why, hats not a problem at all. I shall collect them all, and then Chaos will fall." Shantotto said, then placed her hand next to her mouth and let out a laugh. "Ohohoho."

* * *

"A treasure hunt, huh?" Luffy said with exitement. "Every pirate loves one of those! Shishishishi!"

"When you put it like that, it does sound like fun." Ventus added in agreement.

"You two better take this more seriously." Rukia said.

"It is dangerous." Firion agreed. "But worrying too much won't lead to anything."

"You're right, Firion." Rosa said.

* * *

"We'll find those Crystals in no time!" Sora said as he pump his fist.

"Of course we will." Rinoa agreed. "We'll even be sure to find them before the others."

"I'll do my best to help out, too!" Orihime agreed.

"Why did I have to end up in this group..." Squall said with a sigh.

* * *

"You don't have to worry about anything, Yuna!" Tidus said. "I'm you Guardian, so I'll keep you safe as we look for the Crystals!"

Yuna giggled at his entusiasm. "I'm sure you will. But who said I was worried?"

"And we're here too!" Vaan said. "And don't feel left out, Terra. I'll make sure you're safe as well."

"And you can count on me as well." the Onion Knight added in.

"Thank you." Terra said. "With each of you here, I feel safer already."

* * *

"Don't worry, Cosmos." Ichigo said. "We'll make sure we get those Crystals."

Kairi nodded. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll try not to be in the way."

"Every little bit will help. I'll do what I can as well." Rydia said.

"Looking for treasure with pretty girls... What more could I ever ask for?" Zidane commented.

"You keep your hands to yourself, monkey-boy." Prishe said. "And I'll be sure to keep my fists in their faces!"

* * *

"Seaching for these Crystals is gonna be great." Bartz said. "I love a good adventure."

"Oh yeah! This mission is gonna be a piece of cake!" Naruto said.

"Just try to take this serious you two." Sakura said as she held up her fist threateningly.

"Yes ma'am." they both said in unison.

"Now, now." Aerith said. "We should take this seriously, but that doesn't mean those two can't act as they usually do."

"Yeah, shes right." Tifa said. "Those two lighten the mood around here."

* * *

"We'll find those Crystals in no time flat!" Zack said with entusiasm.

"I just hope Terra and Ven are going to be okay." Aqua said with concern.

"Those two will be fine. They're just as tough as Sora and the others." Riku said to reassure her.

"They can take care of themselves, so we should be most concerned with ourselves, so that we do not hold them back and do our best to find the Crystals."

"So then where should we start first?" Laguna asked the others.

* * *

"I hope that we will be able to find the Crystals." Garnet said with a bit of doubt.

"Don't worry." Terra said. "Of course we'll find the Crystals. And the ones that we don't find, our friends will be sure to."

"As long as we all have eachother and all the others, we will find the Crystals." Cecil said.

"Yes, well said, both of you." Ramza agreed. "Though finding the Crystals will be no simple task, I am sure that it is a task that we will not fail."

"But we can't forget. Chaos's warriors are going to stand in our way." Cloud said.

"We can't let up. We're going to have to fight our way through them to find these so-called Crystals." Lightning said.

* * *

"Cosmos, I will return when I have found the Crystals." The Warrior of Light said to the Goddess of Harmony.

"I thank you, and wish you good luck." she said.

And with that, he set off on his quest, knowing that his comrades were doing the same and that they would be with him in spirit.

* * *

So theres the big introductory battle, and the setup for the story. I feel a bit like I added in too many characters, but I've made my choice, so now I've gotta stick with it. Heres a list of all the charcters from each series that have appeared so far and with which side they're aligned with:

Wariors of Cosmos  
Final Fantasy - Warrior of Light  
Final Fantasy II - Firion  
Final Fantasy III - Onion Knight  
Final Fantasy IV - Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Rydia  
Final Fantasy V - Bartz  
Final Fantasy VI - Terra  
Final Fantasy VII - Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith  
Final Fantasy VIII - Squall, Laguna, Rinoa  
Final Fantasy IX - Zidane, Garnet  
Final Fantasy X - Tidus, Yuna  
Final Fantasy XI - Shantotto, Prishe  
Final Fantasy XII - Vaan  
Final Fantasy XIII - Lightning  
Final Fantasy Tactics - Ramza  
Kingdom Hearts - Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus  
Bleach - Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime  
One Piece - Luffy  
Naruto - Naruto, Sakura

Warriors of Chaos  
Final Fantasy - Garland  
Final Fantasy II - The Emperor  
Final Fantasy III - Cloud of Darkness  
Final Fantasy IV - Golbez  
Final Fantasy V - Exdeath  
Final Fantasy VI - Kefka  
Final Fantasy VII - Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal  
Final Fantasy VIII - Ultimecia, Seifer  
Final Fantasy IX - Kuja  
Final Fantasy X - Jecht, Seymour  
Final Fantasy XI - None, because I don't know enough about XI  
Final Fantasy XII - Gabranth  
Final Fantasy XIII - Barthandelus, Cid Raines  
Final Fantasy Tactics - Delita  
Kingdom Hearts - Xemnas, Ansem, Master Xehanort, Vanitas  
Bleach - Aizen, Ulquiorra  
One Piece - Blackbeard  
Naruto - Sasuke

Chaos side has less people, but a few Cosmos characters aren't really full combatants(Aerith for example is only an Assist in 012, and Orihime and Kairi are mostly support). Another reason is that I'm also drawing a lot of inspiration from the entire Final Fantasy series for this story, where its fairly common for the party of heroes to outnumber their enemies. And as I said before, if anyone has any requests of characters they would like to see from these series in this story, let me know I'll see if I can work them in, as I plan to put in a few more characters that hadn't appeared this chapter such as the Four Archfiends of Final Fantasy IV, and Fujin and Raijin from Final Fantasy VIII, and Gilgamesh will play a major part in this story despite not appearing in this chapter or being aligned with neither Cosmos nor Chaos. And as for the groups that everyone has been split into at the end of the chapter, the parties will change throughout the story as people leave one group, enter another, groups join together and split appart, etc.

Anyway, please review and let me hear your thoughts. How was the big fight? Did you like the characters I've added to each side? Do you like the groups I've split everyone into for now? Do you think you'll get as confused as I will with two Terras in this story(Yes, I plan to make jokes about this in this story)? Please review, as I love feedback and hearing what people think about my stories.


End file.
